


The Feast of Harrenhal

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: This is a little more detail look into the beginning feast of the tournament of Harrenhal
Kudos: 8





	The Feast of Harrenhal

Lord and Lady Whent welcomed every house in the Seven Kingdoms to a grand feast. Prince Rhaegar and his companions were place at one of the main largest tables in the middle of the room. Two kingsguards sat with him, Ser Arthur Dayne and Prince Lewyn Martell. Ser Arthur’s sister Ashara joined the group. She had been a lady in waiting for Princess Elia Martell. Princess Elia sat between her husband and her brother Oberyn Martell.

“You know what this need?” Ashara gripped her fork and looked around the room.

Prince Oberyn was quick to offer, “spice. How do you live on such dull food?” He turned to face his uncle.

“You find your spice in other ways.” Prince Lewyn gave him a smirk.

“Truly,” Ashara became excited. “There should be dancing. Why is no one dancing?”

“Traditionally,” Prince Lewyn cut his food. “The king or queen are supposed to engage in the first dance. If they are not present, the prince and princess are to dance the first dance.”

“I am not feeling up to dancing,” Princess Elia shared a knowing glance with her brother. She had told him that she was pregnant again. Her maester believed that she is carrying a son. “The responsibility falls to you, Ashara. My love,” she held her husband’s hand. “Would you like to dance with Ashara?” Prince Rhaegar shook his head. She guessed as much, but she asked anyway. “Ser Arthur, would you care to dance?”

“Of course,” Arthur Dayne rose and offered his sister his arm.

Ashara took it. “Try to keep up.” She teased and asked the musicians to play a lively song.

Howland Reed trembled as he entered the great hall. Eddard Stark whispered to Howland. “Stay by me. We can be intimated together.” They sat next to each other.

Brandon Stark sat by Lord Dustin. He talked with many of his northern lords. Lyanna Stark was surrounded by her brothers. A position that she had been well accustomed to. She stood up to greet Lord Robert Baratheon and Lord Jon Arryn. Benjen Stark had been attempting to see how much pheasant could fit in his mouth, while they came over. Robert bawled when he saw Benjen’s full mouth. Lord Arryn rolled his eyes. He had seen so much rowdy behavior with his fostering of Robert. The old man had almost grown accustom to it. Eddard introduced the two lords to Howland. Robert briefly kissed Lyanna’s hand before he left to devour the feast. The dancing commenced. Brandon Stark returned to his family’s table. “I was speaking to Lord Manderly and his youngest son. They told me that knight over there is Ser Arthur Dayne.”

“The Sword of the Morning,” Eddard’s eyes widen in awe.

Brandon pointed, “and the woman next to him is his sister Ashara. I’m off to talk with some River lords.”

“A pity the Tully girl isn’t here.” Lyanna remarked.

“Well,” Brandon grinned mischievously. “I’ll see if any other River lords’ daughter will console me.”

The feast was overwhelming for Howland. With Eddard’s help and polite conversation, Howland gradually felt comfortable until Lyanna stood up and held out her hand. “Come let’s dance.”

“I can’t,” Howland tried to think up a good excuse. None were coming to him.

“Don’t fret.” Lyanna grabbed his hand. “It is a slow simple dance.”

His heart beats at twice the speed of the song. His usual steady legs were wobbly. Lyanna assured Howland that he was doing fine. He was relieved when the song ended.

The musicians took a moment to rest and eat. Prince Rhaegar went and played his harp. Benjen chuckled quietly, “look at the ladies swoon. Silly southrons, they are so emotional. Don’t you think, Lyanna?”

“What?”

Benjen narrowed his eye and looked closely. “Were you crying?”

“No, of course not.” She hastily refuted.

“The great she-wolf was brought to tears by a harp.”

Lyanna threatened, “enough.”

“Are you going to be swooning and singing ballads now? Perhaps, you stop racing around –“ She pulled wine over his head.

Prince Oberyn sat back down from dancing with Ashara. He tapped his fingers on the table slightly bored.

“It’s not that bad. Indeed, conversations can be as entertaining as combat.” Princess Elia tilted her head towards her brother.

“Perhaps, that particular conversation,” he gestured towards the brown-haired lady who just poured her drink over someone’s head.

Brandon rushed over to his younger siblings. “Do I have to sit here and watch you?” The words seemed ironic and a contradiction. He was the wild child of his family. “Did you see Lyanna pour wine on Benjen’s head?” He looked straight at Eddard.

“I was distracted.”

“Is he still watching Ser Arthur Dayne, his hero?” Brandon addressed Howland.

“No,” he noticed Eddard’s expression. “I mean yes.”

“Come on, Ned.” Brandon demanded. “Who has stolen your attention?”

Eddard shifted his seat uncomfortably.

King Aerys finally graced the feast with his presence. He brought three kingsguards and two members of the small council with him. Prince Rhaegar bowed his head to his father. Once his father sat down, he returned to playing the harp.

“I wish he hadn’t come.” Princess Elia whispered to her brother.

Howland noticed everyone’s shocked and disturbed faces. “They seemed unsettled by the king.”

“A king isn’t supposed to look that way.” Like the others, this was the first time that Eddard had seen the king close up.

“I can’t believe that we fooled the king into coming.” Ser Oswell snuck over to Prince Rhaegar. “Let the realm see him as he truly is.”

Prince Rhaegar nodded to him. He retreated towards his wife as he past by Ser Jon Connington. “Would you please dance with Lady Ashara?” He wanted to maintain that his father’s presences didn’t bother them.

“Yes, my prince.”

Brandon followed his brother’s line of sight until he spotted the distraction. “You fancy the Dornish girl?”

“She has hair like fine black wool, and her eyes light up like stars.” Eddard glanced at Ashara.

“Then,” Brandon waved his hand and urged. “Go ask her to dance.”

“They’ll know I’m unworthy, and Ser Arthur will kill me.”

Lyanna sided with Brandon. “They won’t kill you now. The blood will stain their pretty clothes. Besides, we can run away and hide. By morning, they’ll forget.”

“Go,” Brandon patted Eddard’s back. “Be courageous. We, Starks, are direwolves after all.”

Benjen returned from cleaning off the wine. “What are we doing?”

“Ned is asking a girl to dance with him.” Brandon informed him.

“The Wall will melt first.” Benjen asserted.

Lyanna stiffed at Benjen. “You still smell like wine.” He grimaced at her.

Ashara rejoined her friends who had grown in numbers. Lady Whent and Ser Oswell Whent visited Princess Elia. “Aren’t you going to dance some more, Prince Oberyn?” Ashara caught her breath.

“I might,” Prince Oberyn slipped his drink.

“We should find you a lady.” There was mischief behind Princess Elia’s eyes.

Prince Oberyn folded his arms. “I have already found ladies.”

“We know.” Princess Elia ignored him and looked around the room. “Now, who to choose? What about that young lady?”

“Or that one?” Ashara enthusiastically pointed.

“That is Lord Hightower’s daughter.” Lady Whent explained. Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn smirked privately at the name. “The other girl is from a house…” She tried to think of how to say it nicely.

“She is from a house that your ancestors fought against and still holds a grudge.” Ser Oswell mentioned bluntly.

“If we are limiting our search based on Houses that we haven’t fought against,” Prince Lewyn reasoned. “There will be a very short list of ladies.”

“I found her.” Princess Elia grinned deeply. “The lady in that corner.”

Prince Oberyn stretched his neck. “The lady with the brown mane?”

“No, the woman in the table near her.” Princess Elia giggled as her brother spotted the woman.

Lady Whent nodded approvingly. “Lady Mormont is unmarried. She is from an old northern House. They aren’t a very rich house, but they are considered fierce warriors.”

“Come on, Oberyn,” Princess Elia encouraged. “Where is your sense of adventure? Where is the man who sailed across the sea to fight with sellswords?” She struggled to hold back her laughter.

Ser Oswell remarked, “Yes, thaw out her ice with your Dornish fire by dancing.”

Prince Rhaegar twisted his head toward Ser Oswell. Something about his statement sounded very familiar.

To Elia’s amazement, Prince Oberyn went over to Lady Mormont. They spoke at length. Princess Elia tried to discern what they were discussing. The conversation seemed pleasant. She even observed her brother actually blushing before he departed from Lady Mormont. Elia beamed as her brother approached them. “Can it be that my dear brother is smitten with a lady of a noble house?”

“She was interesting,” Prince Oberyn conceded as he sat down.

Prince Lewyn glanced at Lady Mormont. “What kind of woman is she?”

“A she-bear,” Prince Oberyn sipped his drink.

Ashara giggled, “a fierce creature like yourself.”

“We do have quite a few things in common.” Prince Oberyn rubbed his neck. “We both have daughters.”

“How can that be?” Lady Whent thought she was well informed. “She isn’t married. Are the children bastards?”

“Apparently not,” Prince Oberyn found it amusing. “The girls are all legitimate. Mormont women can change into bears.”

Ser Oswell shook his head as he deeply considered this. “That would explain quite a bit about those northers.”

“I wish I had thought of it.” Prince Oberyn admitted. “In any regard, I tried to inquire more detail about it, and she asked for my reason. I told her honestly that I might wish to engage in such a romance. She responded by grabbing my arm and feeling my muscle. She stared me straight in the eyes, ‘You might be able to endure it.’”

They all burst out laughing. When Prince Lewyn could stop laughing, he figured, “You’ll either have a night of unimaginable passion, or she’ll shred you to pieces.”

“I now know what my dreams shall be about tonight. Good night everyone,” Princess Elia rose up. Ashara was about rise as well, but Princess Elia waved her hand. “Oh no, stay enjoy yourself. I’ll be alright.”

Prince Oberyn decided to walk with her to her bed chambers. Before they left, Ser Oswell teased Prince Oberyn, “Yes, go with your sister. She’ll protect you from wild bears.”

“Always,” Princess Elia smiled and held her brother’s hand.

Lyanna spotted the three fiends that attacked Howland. As they had walked in, Benjen offered to get Howland some armor and sword. Howland refused since he didn’t want to disgrace himself and his people.

“A true disgrace would be not asking a girl to dance.” Brandon not so subtly hinted at his younger brother.

Eddard stared at Ashara in awe. “She is like a star in maiden form. She deserves the moon or a sun to dance with.”

Princess Elia and a few other lords start departing. The feast had been beginning to wane. Brandon had an enough. He grabbed his younger brother’s arm and dragged Eddard over to Ashara. Benjen chuckled until Lyanna slapped his head.

Brandon cleared his throat. “Excuse my lady, but my brother would like the honor of a dance.”

Ashara had been standing next to her brother. “They say northern men are fierce and harsh. I don’t know if I wish my little sister near such a man.” Ser Arthur stated defensively.

“My brother is the most honorable man in this room.”

“Really?” Ser Arthur retorted. “There are six men of the kingsguards here.”

“And if any one of them walked over here, he would come to see how honorable my brother is.” Brandon was unfazed by the knight. “Eddard would never harm or dishonor your fair sister.”

“Why me, my lord?” Ashara gestured towards a large group of people. “There are many other ladies.”

“Only you do my brother look upon as a star.” Brandon explained. “In the cold winter night, the stars are the only companions that a man can depend on to guide him home again.”

“A star?” Ashara found Eddard’s blushing endearing. “It’s alright. I’m curious to see how light he is on his feet.” She let Eddard take her hand and led her over to dance.

Brandon gave Ser Arthur a victory smile as he went to speak with Lord Manderly. Ser Oswell approached Ser Arthur, “you let a wolf by your sister.”

“She seems to fancy him.” Ser Arthur patted the hilt of his sword. “Still, Dawn is prepared to make a wolf skinned rug if he bears his fangs.”

Lyanna stood by Howland and Benjen. “Is he actually talking to her?” Benjen stared at Eddard dancing with Ashara. “He is chuckling?! It must be some kind of heat poison that she is using on our poor brother.”

“Be nice.” Lyanna scolded Benjen. “The king is preparing to retire for the night. It’s your last chance to speak with the Night’s Watch.” She shooed him away.

The king made his grand exit as did the three fiends, who had beat up Howland. She noticed Howland cowered slightly and gripped his arm. “Don’t let them see your fear. They will not harm you. I’ll strike them all down again if they try.”

“I think you’re safer with her than you would be surrounded by the Kingsguards.”

They hadn’t realized that Prince Rhaegar was next to them. “My prince,” Lyanna curtseyed. Howland tried to follow suit with a bow. “You play the harp very well.”

“Thank you, lady…”

“Lyanna Stark,” she introduced. “This is Lord Howland Reed. He is one of my bannermen.”

“A pleasure to meet both of you.” Prince Rhaegar bowed his head. “If you excuse me please,” He observed Ser Oswell signaling for him.

“Of course,” Lyanna also was being summoned by Lord Robert.

“I won,” Lord Robert Baratheon declared very tipsy. He pointed to the unconscious Ser Richard Lonmouth. “His drink fell straight down his bones and his kisses…May I kiss you my dear?”

“If I thought that you wouldn’t fall too, I might let you.” Lyanna held Lord Robert’s hand and kissed it. “Now, go to sleep. It is late. Could someone please help him to his chambers?”

Lord Arryn volunteered and helped carried him back. “The most beautiful maiden kissed my hand. This hand,” Lord Robert pointed.

“Robert, that’s your arm.” Lord Arryn sighed and dragged him along.

Lyanna went to retrieve Eddard who also seemed tipsy. “Come on, you can stare at her tomorrow during the tournament.”

Eddard pulled his eyes away from Ashara. “Howland, do you have lodging?”

“I can sleep under a tree.” Howland assured them. “I’m fine.”

“You can share my tent.” Eddard invited. “It’s rather big, and I don’t mind the company.”

Benjen walked over. “You minded sharing a room with me.”

“You jumped up and down on the bed in the middle of the night.” Eddard reminded him. “Then, one night, you woke up and punched me in the face.”

“You refuse to forget that.” Benjen pouted.

“Anyway,” Lyanna interrupted her brothers’ quarreling. “We would love to have you with us. Please stay with us during the tournament.”

“Alright,” Howland felt such a sense of warmth and companionship with them.

Everyone left the grand banquet room except for Lord Whent and his brother. They spoke in private. “What is the mood of the Lords?” Ser Oswell kept glancing around the room despite it being empty.

“They were bothered by the king’s appearance and strange behavior. However, they refuse to deem him as mad. If King Aerys were confided to the Maidenvault under the care of maesters, they would rebel against it. Some lords can be brought off like the Lannisters if Prince Rhaegar promised his brother will marry Tywin’s daughter. Other lords want more proof of his madness before they will consider it.”

“Knowing King Aerys,” Ser Oswell grinned. “They’ll see it soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
